Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 3 = -1(x + 2)$
Answer: Distribute the $-1$ in the $-1(x + 2)$ term on the right. $y - 3 = {-x - 2}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $3$ to both sides. $y = -x - 2 + 3$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -x + 1$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-1$ and a y-intercept of $1$.